Free Four and The Divergents
by khioppi
Summary: Being famous isn't easy, just ask the most famous bands in the world! Free Four, the bad boys of the pop-rock music world, and The Divergent's, the constant chart toppers who inspired them! Follow them in an extensive story about their adventures in love, loss, lust, and fame!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This story will be in Tris' POV unless stated otherwise. i AM GONNA MAKE THIS A GOOD ONE...**

**Tris POV**

"Ladies! What do you think of Free Four?!" The interviewer asks. I'm sitting with my best friends, room mates, fellow song writers, and not to mention band mates, Christina, Marlene, and Shauna. We're at some stupid press conference which is supposed to be about our upcoming tour but apparently, they think its about our love life and another band who frankly i don't give a shit about.

"What's Free Four?" I say. This causes a commotion among the interviewers and we are escorted out of the press room to the dressing room by our manager, Lynn.

"What the hell was that Tris? Of course we know what Free Four is!" Christina barks at me. "I didn't feel the need to give them any attention." I reply. Shauna rolls her eyes and turns on the small TV. Of course the lead singer from Free Four is on the screen. His name is Four and personally, i think he's a little cute but i cant let a stupid crush get in the way of my career. He sits on a leather chair and is being questioned by Lauren, who is like the new Oprah. "So Four, tell me" she says, "What is you opinion on The Divergent's?" "Well, they inspired our band to become who we are, we were huge fans before our career took off and i can only hope to work with them in the future." He says. "Hear that folks? Maybe we will be seeing a collab album with Free Four and the Divergent's soon!" Lauren exclaims with her coffee mug in hand "I'm Lauren Lawrence, signing off, Good Night America! I snatch the remote from Shauna's hand and turn the TV off. Christina bounces around the room and Lynn dials a number on her phone. I stare at her wide eyes as she talks to someone on the phone.

"Hey Lauren, its Lynn, we just watched your segment with Four, i think it would be wonderful for both the bands careers if they had a joint interview. Tomorrow? Oh okay. I'll tell the girls." Lynn clicks the end call button and we look at her with wide eyes. Marlene Shauna and Christina join hands and bounce around in a circle chanting, "WE'RE GONNA MEET FREE FOUR!" I roll my eyes. I'm slowly dying inside, maybe i will actually have a chance with Four. I twirl my blonde hair in my fingers and watch intently as the girls die of excitement.

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

We are in the green room of the Lauren Lawrence Show, watching the screen intently and sipping some complimentary champagne. Marlene, Shauna, Christina, and I are wearing the same dress but each in our signatur color, mine being blue, chris' being purple, shaunas' being green, and Marlenes' being pink. The TV screen flips on and we see the members of Free four standing behind Lauren. Four stands in the front, being the lead singer, Uriah, the drummer, is by a drum kit no surprise, Will on the guitar, and Zeke on the bass. "Hi im Lauren Lawrence and tonight, we will be having a 2 hour special on the two most loved bands int he un-i-verse!" Lauren shouts over the waves of applause. "To kick things off, we have the four beautiful men from Free Four with a brand new song! Hit it guys!"

Zeke: Du du du du-du du du  
>Du du du du du-du du du<p>

Four:  
>Some legends are told<br>Some turn to dust or to gold  
>But you will remember me<br>Remember me for centuries  
>And just one mistake<br>Is all it will take.  
>We'll go down in history<br>Remember me for centuries  
>Hey, hey, hey<br>Remember me for centuries

Will and Four: Mummified my teenage dreams  
>No, it's nothing wrong with me<br>The kids are all wrong,  
>The story's all off<br>Heavy metal broke my heart

Uriah: Come on, come on and let me in  
>The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints<br>And this is supposed to match  
>The darkness that you felt<br>I never meant for you to fix yourself

All: Some legends are told  
>Some turn to dust or to gold<br>But you will remember me  
>Remember me for centuries<br>And just one mistake  
>Is all it will take.<br>We'll go down in history  
>Remember me for centuries<br>Hey, hey, hey  
>Remember me for centuries<p>

Four: And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name  
>'Cause I was only born inside my dreams<br>Until you die for me, as long as there is a light, my shadow's over you  
>'Cause I am the opposite of amnesia<br>And you're a cherry blossom  
>You're about to bloom<br>You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

All: Some legends are told  
>Some turn to dust or to gold<br>But you will remember me  
>Remember me for centuries<br>And just one mistake  
>Is all it will take.<br>We'll go down in history  
>Remember me for centuries<br>Hey, hey, hey  
>Remember me for centuries<p>

Uriah:  
>We've been here forever<br>And here's the frozen proof  
>I could scream forever<br>We are the poisoned youth

Four: Some legends are told  
>Some turn to dust or to gold<br>But you will remember me  
>Remember me for centuries<br>And just one mistake  
>Is all it will take.<br>We'll go down in history  
>Remember me for centuries<br>Hey, hey, hey  
>Remember me for centuries<p>

We'll go down in history  
>Remember me for centuries!<p>

The crowd screams loudly as Will strums the last chord on his guitar.

"Thank you, that song was called Centuries" For says into his microphone over the applause form the audience.

"Okay boys! that was wonderful!" Lauren says cheerfully! "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MAY I PRESENT TO YOU! THE DIVERGENTS!" Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and I walk onto the stage and hug the members of Free Four. I linger on Four a bit more and then release from his grasp winking at him. He looks stunned but i have that effect on people. We all plop on the large couch next to Lauren and she says, "Okay guys and gals! we're going to have a lot of fun tonight! We'll do some games, sing some songs and interview and blah blah blah, you probably don't care, lets get to the juicy stuff. Tris honey, do you have a boyfriend?" "Woah Lauren, that was forward!" I say earning laughter from the audience. "But to answer your question, no i am quite single." Lauren glances at the audience and back at me, "Well Trissy, it just so happens that all 4 members of Free Four are single, if you had to pick one member to be an item with, who would you choose." she asks. Damn you Lauren. "I can't choose! How bout you guys in the audience tell me?" I say. I hear a wave of people scream, almost in unison, "FOUR!". Four glances at me and makes kissy faces which i laugh at. This will be an interesting night...


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! HOPE** **YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER! I can tell that this story is gonna be awesome! Please review what you want to happen in the story and what you think of it!**

**TRIS POV**

"So, we are gonna play some fun games! How about the so very popular Candor or Dauntless? Unfiltered addition of course!" Lauren says. "Okay!" We all say earning cheers from the audience. "Marlene, how about you start!" Uriah says. "What a gentleman! Okay, Christina, Candor or Dauntless?" Marlene asks politely. "DAUNTLESS BEYOTCH!" Christina screams. "Okay then, I dare you to let me post whatever i want on your instagram!" Marlene steals her phone and posts a selfie that Christina took on photo booth where she looks like a frog. The photo projects on the screen and Christina shrieks and we all laugh. "Trissy poooooo, Candor or dauntless?" Christina asks in a sing-songy voice. "First of all, don't call me trissy poo and second of all Dauntless." I reply. "I dare you to straddle Four for the rest of the game!" Christina says. The crowd whistles and cat calls as i reluctantly get up and straddle fours lap. "Ew, well Four, Candor or Dauntless?" I ask.

"Candor." He says. "What do you think of me?" i ask while raising me eyebrows suggestively. The crowd laughs and then silences. "I actually admire you Tris, you are so selfless, brave, and not to mention beautiful! I actually may or may not fancy you.." Four says. The audience gasps and I blush. "Okay okay guys its not a big deal" Four assures, "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Four asks. "Dauntless for now..." I reply. "Kiss me. " he says. I am drawn back by his dare but eventually comply. I press my lips to his and his arms slither around my waist, pulling me closer. His lips feel like electricity against mine. I pull away after about 20 seconds and immediatly ask Will, "Candor or Dauntless?" "Candor!" he replies. "Whats your favorite song by us Divergents?" I ask while batting my eyelashes. "I like that new one, umm. Blank Space!" He says. "Well, Ladies I dare you to sing it for us!" Lauren says. We get up from our seats and head over to the bandstand. Marlene goes to the keyboard and Christina grabs a guitar and we start to sing.

Marlene:  
>Nice to meet you<br>Where you been?  
>I could show you incredible things<br>Magic, madness, heaven, sin  
>Saw you there and I thought oh my god<br>Look at that face, you look like my next mistake  
>Love's a game, wanna play<br>New money, suit and tie  
>I can read you like a magazine<br>Ain't it funny rumors fly  
>And I know you heard about me<br>So hey, let's be friends  
>I'm dying to see how this one ends<br>Grab your passport and my hand  
>I could make the bad guys good for a weekend<p>

Me:  
>So it's gonna be forever<br>Or it's gonna go down in flames  
>You can tell me when it's over<br>If the high was worth the pain  
>Got a long list of ex-lovers<br>They'll tell you I'm insane  
>Cause you know I love the players<br>And you love the game

All:  
>Cause we're young and we're reckless<br>We'll take this way too far  
>It'll leave you breathless<br>Or with a nasty scar  
>Got a long list of ex-lovers<br>They'll tell you I'm insane  
>But I got a blank space baby<br>And I'll write your name

Me:  
>Cherry lips<br>Crystal skies  
>I could show you incredible things<br>Stolen kisses, pretty lies  
>You're the king baby I'm your queen<br>Find out what you want  
>Be that girl for a month<br>But the worst is yet to come  
>Oh no<br>Screaming, crying, perfect storms  
>I could make all the tables turn<br>Rose garden filled with thorns  
>Keep you second guessing like oh my god<br>Who is she? I get drunk on jealousy  
>But you'll come back each time you leave<br>Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream

Shauna:  
>So it's gonna be forever<br>Or it's gonna go down in flames  
>You can tell me when it's over<br>If the high was worth the pain  
>Got a long list of ex-lovers<br>They'll tell you I'm insane  
>Cause you know I love the players<br>And you love the game

All:  
>Cause we're young and we're reckless<br>We'll take this way too far and leave you breathless  
>Or with a nasty scar<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>But I got a blank space baby  
>And I'll write your name<p>

Me:  
>Boys only want love if it's torture<br>Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn you  
>Boys only want love if it's torture<br>Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn you

Christina:  
>So it's gonna be forever<br>Or it's gonna go down in flames  
>You can tell me when it's over<br>If the high was worth the pain  
>Got a long list of ex-lovers<br>They'll tell you I'm insane  
>Cause you know I love the players<br>And you love the game

All:  
>Cause we're young and we're reckless<br>We'll take this way too far and leave you breathless  
>Or with a nasty scar<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>But I got a blank space baby  
>And I'll write your name<p>

The crowd goes insane and Four, Uriah, Zeke, and Will hug each one of us. "So guys and gals, how about you give the audience a little treat and sing a song together?!" Lauren exclaims loudly over the audience.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Boo boo doll faces! I am so glad that you guts are liking the story so far! I've decdied I'm going to focus on this one more and then start the rated m one and possibly do the Divergent High one. Please reveiw And follow! **

"Ummmm. Okay!" I exclaim. We all huddle into a circle and decide what song we want to do. We scatter to our positions. We decided that Four and I would sing since we are the lead singers of our bands and everyone else would play the instruments and do backup vocals. The music begin softly and we begin to sing.

Me: All I want to get is a little bit closer  
>All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?<p>

Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer  
>Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer<p>

The doors are open, the wind is really blowing  
>The night sky is changing overhead<p>

Both: It's not just all physical  
>I'm the type who won't get oh so critical<br>So let's make things physical  
>I won't treat you like you're oh so typical<br>I won't treat you like you're oh so typical

Four: All you think of lately is getting underneath me  
>All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me<p>

Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer  
>Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer<p>

The lights are off and the sun is finally setting  
>The night sky is changing overhead<p>

Both: It's not just all physical  
>I'm the type who won't get oh so critical<br>So let's make things physical  
>I won't treat you like you're oh so typical<p>

I want you close, I want you  
>I won't treat you like you're typical<br>I want you close, I want you  
>I won't treat you like you're typical<p>

Me: Here come the dreams of you and me  
>Here come the dreams<br>Here come the dreams of you and me  
>Here come the dreams<p>

Both: It's not just all physical  
>I'm the type who won't get oh so critical<br>So let's make things physical  
>I won't treat you like you're oh so typical<p>

I want you close, I want you  
>I won't treat you like you're typical<br>I want you close, I want you  
>I won't treat you like you're typical<p>

I won't treat you like you're typical  
>I won't treat you like you're typical<p>

{I walk towards him as the music slows down, our eyes connect}

All I want to get is a little bit closer  
>All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?<p>

The music stops and he places his hands on my cheeks, sliding his index fingers behind my eyes, and pulls me towards him. Our lips graze a hither for a moment, then turning into a passion filled kiss. I forget about the audience and everyone on stage. It's just me and him. Right here right now. We pull apart and Zeke pats Four on the back."Well everyone! I hope you had a great time tonight! I'm Lauren Lawrence and I'll see you next time!"

The lights go dark and we walk off stage together.

(^_^) PAGE BREAKKKKKKKKK

The girls and I hop into our limo anddrive back to the house. Christina sits beside me and all of the girls squeal. "I KNEW YOU HAD A THING FOR FOUR!" Marlene shrieks. I blush. I never blush! What has gotten in to me?! My phone buzzes and I see a message from an unknown number

#: Hey it's Four, I got your number from your manager.

Me: Oh hey! Sorry about the whole kiss thing, I must've freaked you out a bit lol

4: No you didn't haha, I liked it. Wanna meet up later? I need to see your face again

I blush before replying,

Me: Okay! Let me go home first and get changed, where do you want to meet?

4: kk, meet me at Casa de la Four haha

Me; God that was cheesy and ok, what's the address?

4: 4691 Dauntless Boulevard.

Me: K cya there! ;)

4: K :*

i click off my phone and notice Mar, Chris, and Shauna are dead asleep. I decide to have some fun with them as we pull into our driveway. I prepare myself for excessive yelling, "WAKE THE HELL UP!" I scream making the girls jolt awake. They got an and I run out of the car and into the house. I scurry up to my room and get ready to meet with Four. I wipe off my makeup and pull my hair into a high ponytail. I reapply less intense eyeliner and mascara and a little bit of concealer and and lipgloss. I change from my dress into a pair of white high waisted skinny jeans and a navy blue long sleeved crop top and converse. It's late at night so I don't have to wear sunglasses to disguise myself. I run down the stairs so no one notices me and jump into my yellow punch buggy and drive to Four's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Four POV

I hear a knock at the front door and open it. I see a blonde haired petite figure in front of me. Tris. I hug her for a few seconds. "Hey Tris" I say. She looks beautiful, she doesn't even have to try. "Hey number boy" she replies and giggles. "TRIS!" Zeke yells. Damn I forgot the guys are staying over. Whatever. "Hey Ezekiel." Tris replies. "DONT CALL ME THAT!" Zeke says in a girly voice. Tris laughs her adorable laugh and we walk upstairs to my room. "Your place is nice" she states. "Uh thanks." I say scratching the back of my neck. She sits on my bed and pats a spot next to her, denting the fluffed blue sheets. "So uh, about tonight" she sighs. "What about it?" I ask.

"Well, what's gonna happen between us? I mean I like you and I wanna be with you but I don't know if you want to be with me in that way or if I should friend zone you or if you don't even like me and-" I cut her off by kissing her lightly on the lips. "That was a nice way of telling me to shut up." She says. "Tris, you are amazing, I am willing to be whatever you want us to be." I say softly. She smiles. "Tris, will you be my girlfriend?" I ask. She nods and kisses me lightly. Our eyes meet and I kiss her hard, her arms weaving into my short brown hair, making it stand on end. I push her down onto the mattress and kiss her jawline and neck. She throws her head back and breathes in heavily. The next thing I know the door swings open and Zeke strolls in. "Oh god almighty" he exclaims "sorry for intruding, once your done making little Four's and Tris' tell me what happened and also Dinners ready." I throw a pillow at him and he leaves the room.

Tris laughs and takes me hand and we walk down to the kitchen together. We sit at the table next to each other, across from Will Uri and Zeke. "So, care to explain what in gods name was going on up there?" Zeke asks wiggling his eyebrows. I look at Tris and she laughs and nods at me. I turn back to the guys "Well, uh Tris and I are dating" I say. "I CALLED IT!" Will exclaims. URIAH and Zeke each hand him $20. I laugh and shake my head. "So gentlemen, do any of you have a thing for anyone in my band?" Tris asks. "Well uh, Christina maybe possibly Ya." Will says reluctantly. "Marlene is so majestic" Uriah says while resting his head on the table. "Yay! I get Shauna!" Zeke shrieks. We all laugh and eat the pizza that we ordered and talk until about 1 am. "So I'm guessing you saw when I was on the Lauren Lawrence show yesterday right?" I ask tris.

She nods. "Well maybe would you like to take up the offer of our bands working together." I say nonchalantly. "I'll have to talk with the girls, can I call them over?" Tris replies. The guys and I nod and Tris texts the girls. Within a half hour, the rest of The Divergents are at my house.

We all sit in my office and discuss a possible Collab. "I completely agree to working together since we basically share the same fan base and it will increase popularity for both of our bands." Shauna states. We all nod. "I think a single should be released a few weeks before we announce the album or EP or whatever. It will start talk and hype about us collaborating." Will suggests. We nod again. "Okay then, our managers will discuss and we will start writing and recording as soon as possible." Tris says while standing up. The girls stand up with her, hug is and leave. I stop tris before she walks out the door and kiss her on the lips. The girls happen to notice and scream at the top of their lungs. Tris rolls her eyes and walks with them out the door waving at me.

Tris POV

I get in my car and Christina plops into the passenger seat. I start driving away as she screams, "HOLY SHIT TRISSY! WHEN WERE YOU GONNA TELL ME ABOUT YOU AND FOUR?!" "It literally just happened tonight. So," I reply. "Did you guys do it?" Christina asks giddily. "NO! EWW NO!" I shriek. Christina giggles and we pull into our driveway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I hope you are having a spectacular holiday! Im gonna write as many chapters as i can today and tomorrow, I have a 6 hour flight back home tomorrow so i will write when im on the plane sipping champagne to feel classy, lol jk. But srsly i will write as much as possible. You have no idea how much you all mean to me, when i see a review or a favorite or something i internally die. Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Kwanza, Feliz Navidad, Joyeaux Noel, etc. **

**The songs that i have used in the past chapters and in this one are the following, Centuries by fallout boy, blank space by Taylor Swift, Closer by Tegan and Sarah, This love by Maroon 5, and Im yours by Jason Mraz**

Tris POV

I can't sleep. I have too much on my mind. I decide to go out to the backyard. I climb up the large oak tree and sit in a wooden platform Shauna built for us. I keep a case up here that holds my guita-lele (**A/N For those of you who don't know what a guita-lele is, its basically a six string hybrid of a ukulele and a guitar, i have one and i named it Genesis) **I pull out my guita-lele and strum the strings softly. I pull out a wadded up piece of notebook paper from the case and test out a song i have been writing. I clear my throat and begin to strum the rhythm.

_I was so high I did not recognize_  
><em>The fire burning in her eyes<em>  
><em>The chaos that controlled my mind<em>  
><em>Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane<em>  
><em>Never to return again<em>  
><em>But always in my heart<em>

_This love has taken its toll on me_  
><em>She said Goodbye too many times before<em>  
><em>And her heart is breaking in front of me<em>  
><em>I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore<em>

_I tried my best to feed her appetite_  
><em>Keep her coming every night<em>  
><em>So hard to keep her satisfied<em>  
><em>Kept playing love like it was just a game<em>  
><em>Pretending to feel the same<em>  
><em>Then turn around and leave again<em>

_This love has taken its toll on me_  
><em>She said Goodbye too many times before<em>  
><em>And her heart is breaking in front of me<em>  
><em>I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore<em>

_I'll fix these broken things_  
><em>Repair your broken wings<em>  
><em>And make sure everything's alright<em>  
><em>My pressure on your hips<em>  
><em>Sinking my fingertips<em>  
><em>Into every inch of you<em>  
><em>Cause I know that's what you want me to do<em>

_This love has taken its toll on me_  
><em>She said Goodbye too many times before<em>  
><em>And her heart is breaking in front of me<em>  
><em>I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore<em>

_This love has taken its toll on me_  
><em>She said Goodbye too many times before<em>  
><em>And my heart is breaking in front of me<em>  
><em>She said Goodbye too many times before<em>

_This love has taken its toll on me_  
><em>She said Goodbye too many times before<em>  
><em>And her heart is breaking in front of me<em>

_I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore..._

I finish the song and hear loud, slow clapping below me, that almost makes me fall out of the tree. I see the ocean blue eyes i had seen just hours ago. "Fou-" I say, cut off by me falling from the tree. He catches me in his strong arms and kisses me on the forehead. "Hey Tris. That song you were singing up there, thats it. Thats the Tris that i fell for and thats the new single for our bands." He whispers, his lips grazing my ear. He lightly kisses behind my ear and i sigh.

I swear to God this man will be the end of me. "Climb back up with me, i wanna show you my sanctuary." I say laughing to myself. He nods and climbs up the tree with me. He sits on the wooden platform and stare at the sun as it rises. Have i really been up that long?

"I want you to sing this song with me", i say passing him a piece of sheet music. "I wrote this a while ago and i need another person to sing it with me." I pull up my guita-lele and start the music and we sing together

_Me: Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it_  
><em>I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted<em>  
><em>I fell right through the cracks<em>  
><em>Now I'm trying to get back<em>

_Before the cool dawn run out_  
><em>I'll be giving it my bestest<em>  
><em>And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.<em>  
><em>I reckon, it's again my turn<em>  
><em>To win some or learn some.<em>

_Him: But I won't hesitate_  
><em>No more, no more.<em>  
><em>It cannot wait,<em>  
><em>I'm yours.<em>

_Well, open up your mind and see like me,_  
><em>Open up your plans and damn you're free.<em>  
><em>Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love.<em>  
><em>Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family<em>  
><em>And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved<em>

_Me: So I won't hesitate_  
><em>No more, no more.<em>  
><em>It cannot wait,<em>  
><em>I'm sure.<em>  
><em>There's no need to complicate.<em>  
><em>Our time is short.<em>  
><em>This is our fate,<em>  
><em>I'm yours.<em>

_Him: Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear_  
><em>And I will nibble your ear<em>

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_  
><em>And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer<em>  
><em>But my breath fogged up the glass<em>  
><em>And so I drew a new face and I laughed.<em>

_I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason_  
><em>To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons.<em>  
><em>It's what we aim to do.<em>  
><em>Our name is our virtue.<em>

_Both: But I won't hesitate_  
><em>No more, no more.<em>  
><em>It cannot wait,<em>  
><em>I'm yours.<em>

_Well, open up your mind and see like me,_  
><em>Open up your plans and damn you're free.<em>  
><em>Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours.<em>  
><em>So please don't, please don't, please don't...<em>  
><em>There's no need to complicate.<em>  
><em>'Cause our time is short.<em>  
><em>This oh, this oh, this is our fate.<em>  
><em>I'm yours.<em>

_Oh, I'm yours_  
><em>Oh, I'm yours<em>  
><em>Oh, oh,<em>

I smile at him as i strum the last chord. I lean my face close to his and our lips brush each other. We are interrupted by flashes of cameras and screaming paparazzi, "TRIS FOUR! WHAT JUST HAPPENED! ARE THEY DATING? IS SHE PREGNANT? DID THEY GET SECRETLY MARRIED?" I hear them yell. I pull Four down from the tree and we climb into the house from my bedroom window. I shut and lock the window and close the curtains. We laugh and he holds me in his arms.

"You have no idea the effect you have on me." I hear him whisper as he kisses the top of my head. "And what effect is that?" I ask full of curiosity. He sighs and we sit on my white carpeted floor, me resting my head in his lap, him fiddling with my blonde hair. "When I first saw you, it was when you and The Divergents preformed at Madison Square Garden. I knew right then and there, there was something special about you. You were and are passionate and sincere about everything you do. I thought back then there is no way i would ever be able to meet you let alone tell you how i felt, i would just be another fan to you. Once my band took off, i couldnt stop thinking about how much i wanted to see you, hold you, be with you. When I was being interviewed by Lauren, and she asked me about The Divergent's, I knew that my chance was coming. I had the chance, i took it, and i dont regret it for one second." He says softly.

"I'm glad you did what you did, i've never been as happy with anyone as i am with you." I reply. Next thing I know, is im falling asleep on his lap, hearing him whisper , "I think I love you..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey boo boos! I woke up at 3:30am today for no apparent reason and i couldnt fall back asleep. I am so sleep deprived. So if i get spelling or grammar wrong, blame my exhaustion. **

**QOTD: What is your favorite song?**

**AOTD: House of God, Forever by Jon Foreman. ITS SO GOOD**

**Give me your answer in the comments!**

Tris POV

I wake up on my carpet, light from the windows blinding me, its noon already. I notice that Four isnt here anymore. I do notice a note beside me so i read it,

_Dear Tris,_

As_ you can probably tell, i am no longer your human pillow. I had to leave because Zeke was nonstop calling me asking me where i was. Also, I didn't want the girls to get too suspicious. Our managers talked, our bands are going to the recording studio today and recording our new single! I cant wait to see you again._

_XOXO,_

_IV_

How did i get so lucky? I rub my eyes and walk downstairs to the kitchen, Christina, Shauna, and Marlene are at the table eating lunch already. "Morning Sleeping beauty!" Marlene says. "We are going to the studio today, Four texted saying you wrote the song." Shauna says with a mouth full of food. I nod and eat a burger that is on the plate in front of me. I gulp down my food and i run upstairs to get ready for the day. I brush my teeth, and twist my hair into a a fishtail braid. I apply a little bit of mascara, eyeliner, foundation, and to top everything off, red lipstick. I pull on some black leggings and a white crop top that says "I ship Fourtris!". I know its really cheesy, but a fan gave it to me a while back and i thought it would be funny since i am actually with Four now. I tie on some white high tops, grab my yellow purse and head out the door with the girls to the studio. "Well , I hear some suspicious noises up in your room last night." Marlene says as we open the door to the studio. I blush. "Psh! Whaaaaaat?Nooooooo!" I reply. Damn it Tris you suck at lying. I see the boys and wave them over. I hug each of them and kiss Four passionately. He smiles and the guys cat call. We pull away and I see the girls grinning at me. I roll my eyes and we pile into the recording booth. Hours upon hours roll by and we finally finish recording "This Love". "Woah Tris!" Will exclaims. "I didn't know you could write this well!" I blush. "Well how do you think our band gets our music?" Christina says glancing at Will, her eyes bright with energy. I can definitely **see **something going on between them. "Hey Guys! Wanna grab some dinner?" Uriah suggests. We all nod. We all walk out of the studio and as we head to our cars, I notice Uriah and Marlene lacing hands. I smile and nudge Four's arm and whisper to him to look at them. He stifles back a laugh and I rest my head on his upper arm. He kisses me on the top of my head. "Did you hear me the other night?" He asks softly, looking me in the eye. "What part?" I giggle. "You know, when I dropped the L-Bomb?" He asks. "The L-Bomb?" I reply making fun of him. "I think I'm in love with you Tris Prior." He says silently. "Wait what?" I say joking, I obviously heard him though. "I love you Tris." He says a little louder. "Babe, I can't hear you.." I say. "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU TRIS PRIOR!" He yells. The group turns around, wide-eyed. The girls clap and the guys yelp and cheer. I laugh. Wait am I supposed to respond to him? Do I love him? I only started dating him a short while ago. I mean I really really really like him and I love everything about him and I could see myself with him for the rest of my life but Do I love him right now? I can't decide. Out of reflex I kiss him. I weave my hand through his hair, and with the other I clutch his shoulder. He rests his hands together on my lower back. I wrap my legs around his waist and he hoists me up, holding me in his arms. We pull apart and I then realize we are in public. Shit. Okay. Nothing happened. We walk to the group who is giving us terrified looks. We go to an Italian restaurant a couple blocks away and are lead by the manager to the VIP room. We sit at a large round table. I sit next to Christina and Four. I order the spaghetti and i get weird looks from the girls. Christina whispers in my ear, "Woman! Don't you know you don't order messy foods when on a date?" She scolds. "It's not a date! We are just at dinner with friends, no big deal." I whisper back. She rolls her eyes and slouches in her chair. Suddenly Zeke stands on his chair. We all stare at him wide eyed. "I'm jut gonna do it!" He exclaims, "Shauna, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?". Shauna laughs and nods her head. We all clap and Zeke kisses her softly on the lips. "Yay! We are all in couples now!" Four exclaims giddily. Christina and Marlene look at each other suspiciously. "What? We never told you we were going out with Will and Uri? How'd you know?" Marlene questions. "Well you just told us..." Four says. We all laugh and Marlene blushes. "So I was thinking for the album, we have a few songs for some couples and some songs together as both bands and some of each band individually so we please all of the fan groups." Will states. We all agree as our food arrives. We eat and talk until 8 o'clock. We part ways and go to the house. I lay on my bed and think. Do I love him? I think I do. Should I tell him. I think I should show him. I get up from my bed and change into a different outfit. I change into a black leather and lace push up bra and a matching thong. I slip on a short and tight purple dress. I throw my hair Into a ponytail and strap on some black stilettos. Iead out the doors to Four's house. This'll be a fun night...

**The fanfiction is now rated M, you're welcome...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just warning that this chapter is pretty much 100% smut. Reader discretion is advised.**

Tris POV

I hop into my car and drive to Four's house. I listen to my favorites playlist to pump me up for the wild night ahead of me. I pull into his drive way and fix my hair in the rear view mirror. "Okay Tris" I say to myself, "You can do this.". I breath and get out of my car. I knock on the door. A good 30 seconds later, the door opens revealing a wide eyed, pajama dressed Four. "Um, hey babe, whatcha doing here?" He asks, his voice groggy. "Why can't I visit my boyfriend?" I ask suggestively. "Oh, come in, it's just me tonight." He says. Perfect. "Let's go to your room." I say. "Um okay" he says and we walk up to his gray walled bedroom, with the words Fear God Alone painted in red paint on the back wall.

"so what's up?" He asks, "why are you dressed like that? You shouldn't dress like that when I dont expect it. I could lose my self control." He continues. I trail my hands up his arms, and whisper while looking into his eyes, "Well, did you ever think that that was the point?" Suddenly, he slams his lips into mine, sending electricity coursing through my body. I moan into his mouth, his hands groping my chest. He pushes me onto his bed, pinning my arms above me, making me submissive to his domination of my body.

He kisses me furiously, moving his way down to my collarbone. He sucks on my pulse point, causing me to gasp heavily. He smiles lightly. He loosens his grip on my wrists, allowing me to break them free. I twist my fingers into his white pajama shirt, pulling at the hem. He breaks away from his kiss and I take the opportunity to yank off his shirt and flips me over so I'm on top of him. I grind against him and he unzips my dress pulling it off with his strong hands. He stares at my body in my undergarments and his eyes widen. I breathily laugh and stand us up. I yank down his boxers, revealing his raging erection to me. I press my forehead to his and stroke his member with my hand, slowly progressing my speed. "Tris." He moans. I sweep my thumb across the tip of his penis and he moans again. I drop to my knees and engulf his cock in my mouth. I bob my head up and down and he grabs my hair, steadying himself. I take his huge length further into my mouth, licking the shaft as I bob upward. "Holy shit Tris" he moans. I release his length from my mouth and breathe lightly onto his member. My action sends chills through his body. I grin.

He takes my shoulders and pulls me up to meet him. "My turn." He says softly. He pushes me into his bed, my legs hanging off. He kneels in front of my body, yanking down my panties with his teeth. He positions himself in between my legs. He kisses my knees, working his way up to my inner thighs, right next to my heat. He kisses my clit lightly, causing me to gasp with pleasure. His tongue flicks against the bud, his lower lip pressed against my folds. "Don't- Stop-Four!" I say in between moans. He increases his speed. I arch my back to be closer to him. I feel my climax coming. He pumps his fingers in and out of my cunt, my hips grinding against his touch. "Four!" I scream as I explode wetness. I gasp and collapse on the sheets.

I feel the need for him closer. "Do it." I command. His eyes smolder and he walks in the space in between my legs. He spreads my legs apart positioning his member at my entrance. He huffs and slams into me, instantly hitting the back wall. I moan and grip the sheets with my hands. He thrusts into and out of me sending electricity up and down my spine. He picks up his speed, his breathing choppy and grunt like. I grind myself against his force. My chest pumping up and down with my body's movements. He takes his right hand and rubs my clit. This sends me over the edge, causing me to climax strongly. He quickly follows suit and we collapse onto his bed.

"Woah." He gasps

"Yah." I reply

He raises his hand to high-five me.

I comply and slap his hand.

"Yup, I definately love you." I say.

He smiles and kisses me on the nose. "I love you Tris." He sighs

"I love you too Four." I reply. He wraps his arms around my body and we drift off into sleep.

**QOTD: what do you guys think I look like?**


	8. Chapter 8

Tris POV

I wake up in the morning snuggled against Four. I turn around and to my surprise, he's awake, and staring at me. "What the fuck Four? How long have you been watching me sleep?" I ask. "Not long..." He replies bashfully. I laugh and kiss him. He releases me from his grasp and we lay on his bed next to each other looking at the ceiling. "Last night - was, incredible." He sighs. I look at him and smile. "Ya". "I wanna tell you something." He says. I turn into my side and look at him. "My real name is Tobias." He says. "I know, I found it on wikepedia." I say laughing. "Damn! I wanted to be some cinematic reveal like in Star Wars or something. DAMN YOU INTERNET!" He shouts. I laugh harder and bury my face in his chest. "You can call me by my real name you know." He states. "Okay, Toby." I say. "It's Tobias..." "He corrects "Nope I'm gonna call you Toby." I reply giggling.

"Ugh okay." Tobias sighs. "I'm gonna take a shower." I say. "Mind if I join you?" Tobias jokes. "Sure." I say "Seriously?! Yay!" He squeals. I roll my eyes and walk into the bathroom. Shit we're still naked. Damn! I turn on the shower and we step in together shutting the shower curtain. I turn around to face Tobias and notice he is 'erect'. "I thought I took care of that last night?" I complain jokingly pointing at his member. He laughs. "Well, looks like it needs a little help now doesn't it?" I ask sensually. His eyes widen. I grab the bar soap and lather it up in my hands. I place the soap on the soap dish and snake my hand down to his not at all little, little buddy. I pump my hand up and down his member, stroking from the shaft and rounding my thumb on the tip. His breaths become choppy and I grin. I pick up my pace and he moans loudly. "Tris!-" he growls as he releases over my stomach. I rinse him off my stomach with the running water and shampoo my hair. He does the same. I try and reach the body wash but Tobias already has it in his hand. "Allow me" he says. He squirts a small amount of soap in his hands and lathers it runs his hands behind my neck, massaging my shoulders, trailing his hands down my back. He kisses my collarbone and my necks working his hands back up my body, his strong hands squeeze and massage my breasts, sending shivers through my body.

Suddenly, the door flings open revealing Will. He stutters "Oh shit oh fuck- sorry man- um hi tris, uh well we are going to the studio later and recording some songs for the album and tomorrow we are filming a music video- um okay I should probably go now, uh- nice tits tris- UGH forget I said that- DONT TELL CHRISTINA SHE'LL KILL ME! K bye!" and with that he slams the bathroom door. Tobias groans and buries his head in my shoulder. I laugh and shut off the water. I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around me and toss one to Tobias.

I put on my bra and underwear and pull on one of his shirts and a pair of basketball shorts that reach my upper calves. He puts on a red T-shirt and black jeans. "We should probably stop by your house to get you some clothes to wear." Tobias suggests. I nod and we head downstairs. "Wanna drop by Starbucks to get breakfast?" I suggest. He raises an eyebrow "are you sure? The paparazzi will be all up on us." "Just wear sunglasses, they're all idiots, they won't have any suspicions." I say. He shrugs and we hop in my car. I start to drive to the nearest Starbucks. I start to see flashes behind my car, Fuck they know what my car looks like. I groan and carry on driving like I can't notice them. I park in the Starbucks lot and we walk in, hundreds of camera flashes following us. I flip them off and get in line. I order an iced caramel macchiato and coffee cake and Tobias orders a vanilla latte and a bagel. We sit at a table and are flooded by screaming paparazzi trying to interview us through the window.

They need to get a life. "Should we give them what they want?" Tobias asks. I nod and kiss him lightly on the lips. We finish our breakfast and head to my car avoiding the cameras as much as we can. We drive to my house and I head upstairs. I put on a floral skirt and a pink long sleeve shirt. I let my hair down into its natural waves, clipping it back with a diamond barrette. I strap on some wedged heels and apply my normal music. I walk downstairs and hug Tobias. "Where'd you put my clothes?" He asks. "I'm keeping them." I declare, chuckling. He rolls his eyes and kisses me on the head. "I love you" I say meekly. "Love you too baby." I scrunch my nose and he kisses it. I grab my purse and head to the studio. I am greeted by Christina, Will, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke, Lynn, Uriah, and Free Four's manager Amar. "Hey guys!" I exclaim.

I am greeted with a chorus of some form of hello. Will is avoiding eye contact with me. I chuckle. We walk into the studio and pile into the booth. "Okay ladies and gents, we're gonna work on a couple joint songs first and then one for each band, alright?" Lynn says. We nod as the first track starts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! **

**Music below is credited to**

**- Christina Aguilara and great big world**

**-daughtry **

**-american authors**

**-fallout boy**

**- and little mix**

Tris POV

We've been at the studio all day, we managed to finish 5 songs

- say something (both)

- undefeated (both)

- Luck (both)

- american beauty/american psycho (free four)

- about the boy (the Divergent's)

I'm really proud of how the songs turned out, we decided we were gonna film the Say something video tomorrow. We leave the studio and Uriah slings his arms around my shoulders, "So Trissy, I heard that you were in the shower with Four this morning, did somebody get lucky?" He suggestively says. I scold him, "WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU?" I yell. "Let's say someone's boyfriend has trouble with kissing and not telling." He says while looking over at Tobias. "FOUR! YOU FUCKING TOLD URIAH!" I scream. Four shrugs his shoulders and says back, "Only good things Trissy.". I roll my eyes and continue walking to the car. I drive home with Chris, Mar, and Shauna close behind me. Shauna grabs us all some wine and we all sit on the couch. "So how's everyone's love life going?" Marlene asks. "Great! Zeke is such a gentleman!" Shauna exclaims. "Will is such a good kisser!" Christina declares. "Uriah is so amazing! I can't believe we only met them 2 months ago!" Marlene interjects. {yes major time skip just deal with it} "Trissy Poo! How's Number boy?" Christina sing songs. The girls all look at me. I shrug and sip my wine. "You had sex last night didn't you?" Shauna states nonchalantly. I spit out my wine. "How the hell did you know?!" I ask. "Honey, this morning- you walked upstairs with Four's clothes on and he seemed happier than usual, it wasn't hard to figure it out." She retorts. "How big was he?" Marlene asks. "Um idk 9?" I say. "9 centimeters? God I'm sorry girl." Marlene says. "Inches, Mar- Inches." I correct. Christina's eyes widen. "LUCKY! Will's is like barely 7" she rolls her eyes. I laugh. "Was he any good?" Christina asks. "Incredible, best ever!" I exclaim. "I wish he would be a bit more exciting though, it's like he has almost no kinkiness you know?" I sigh. "Hmm the Badass Four has no kink?" Shauna says to herself, almost astonished. I shrug. I swish my wine around and place the glass down on the coffee table. I then get a call from Zeke, I answer

T: hello?

Z: Hey Trissy, I heard you're incredible at oral? Care to enlighten me?

T: EW No! Tell Four to shut his mouth right now!

Z: Not happening. Bye Trissy!

The line clicks off and I put my phone down. I sigh. "What's up lady?" Shauna asks me, shifting in her seat. "Four is blabbing." I say. She grits her teeth and laughs.

Four POV

I shut the door to my house followed by the guys, we all grab a beer and sit in bean bag chairs. "So Four ma man, what's she good at? Is she good at it in general?" Uriah asks. I roll my eyes and answer, "she's fucking amazing. I can't even tell you about her bj's. They are fucking awesome." I say and take a chug of my beer. I see Zeke take out his phone. He dials a number and puts his phone on speaker.

Unknown: hello?

Z: Hey Trissy,

Fuck why is he calling Tris?

Z: I heard you're incredible at oral? Care to enlighten us?

Oh god no.

T: EW No! Tell Four to shut his mouth right now!

Z: Not happening. Bye Trissy!

He shuts off the phone and i scowl at him. "What?" He says, "I wanted to know.". Will laughs and we finish our beers. I head off to sleep, thinking of my pop princess with blonde hair.


	10. Chapter 10

**WHAT!** CHAPTER** 10 Already! Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! Love you guys! Please PM me and reveiw so I can talk with you readers!**

Tris POV

Music video day! I hop out of my bed and immediately head to set with the girls waiting for me in the limo. We go to our trailer and get our hair and makeup done. I have natural looking eye makeup and peach lips. My skin is covered to perfection and my hair curled loosely and with a thin braided headband around the circumference of my head. I change into my outfit for the video. It is a long pale pink and partially sheer flowy dress with thin spaghetti straps and wedged brown sandals. I walk out of the trailer and look at the location of the music video. It is a cobblestone alley with vines snaking up the walls. Rose petals are scattered on the floor and there is a jet black grand piano in the center. "Okay Tris, this first shot is gonna be you and Four at the piano, let's try and get this is less than 10 takes." The director shouts. I nod and meet Four at the piano. He is dressed in a Tuxedo with a tie that matches my dress. We sit on the piano bench and the filming upon hours pass and the music video is finally done. "Hey guys!" Zeke yells. We all gather around him.

"Wanna hit up the clubs?" He asks. We all agree. We head to our houses and get ready. I slip on a black sequined dress which is mid thigh length with 3/4 sleeves. I put on some black heels and adjust my makeup for night life. I grab my clutch bag and drive to the club with the girls. We meet up with Free Four in front of the most popular club in town. I kiss Tobias and we walk into the club. I immediately head to the bar and order a vodka soda. I chug it down and hit the dance floor. I dance with my girls and suddenly some creep starts grinding against me. I play along for a second or two and then turn around and kick him in the package. He groans and walks away. We laugh and continue dancing. Our song This Love comes on and I find Tobias across the dance floor. I motion for him to come over and he complies. He comes behind me and places his hands on my waist. I sway my hips and we dance together. Time seems to stop as the song stops and I kiss him on the lips.

A few Hours later

The club has just closed and I walk out with my hand laced together with Tobias'. I hear my cellphone ring and I pick it up. "Hey Tris! This is Lauren Lawrence, is Four with you?" Lauren interjects. "Uh hi Lauren and yes he is, I'll put you on speaker." I reply

T: Okay I'm here with Four

4: Sup?

L: Well hello happy couple! I just wanted to ask you to come on the show tomorrow night! I'm getting floods of requests from viewers and I think it would be an amazing treat for the fans.

4: I think we can do that.

T: thank you so much for the opportunity, I'll see you tomorrow!

L: be at the studio by 4:30! Bye!

The phone clicks off and the rest of the night is a blur.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Im sorry for not updating as frequently, i'm headed back to school and my health isn't doing very well so i'm trying my hardest to work out when i'm going to post. Im thinking ill post once or twice a week so i can focus on myself a bit more. I love all of you guys so much. **

**A special announcement, Im looking for a possible cowriter! It wont be too big but only when i cant write or i need help because of writers block, what i'm going to ask you to do if you want the position is PM me your version of what the next chapter should be (i.e. write your own or send me ideas) along with an introduction so if you win the ****position, you can inform the readers. Please send asap so i can get the chapter out on time. If i have special interest in your writing i will contact you directly. I will give you full credit over the chapter, keep in mind i will probably make alterations to your chapter so it blends with what i have in mind for the rest of the story. Keep in mind, this is only a possibility and if any of you readers have objections, please Pm me or review. **

**Thank you**

Tris POV

(the day after last chapter)

Its 4:00. Tobias is supposed to pick me up any minute to go to the Lauren Lawrence Show. I have on a forest green v-neck dress with black sheer tights and my signature black combat boots. My hair which is pin straightened. I just finish my normal makeup when the doorbell rings. I run down the spiral steps and open the door revealing the tall drink of water that I call my boyfriend. He stares at me wide eyed "you look good, tris" he says. I smile and say "You don't look so bad yourself handsome!" He kisses me on the forehead and we hop into his black Aston Martin. In minutes we arrive at the studio.

We are immediately escorted to the green room, where Lauren is waiting for us. "Hey lovebirds! You ready to go?" She chirps. "I think so!" I say while squeezing Tobias' hand. "Great! So, what we're gonna be doing tonight is answering questions from Twitter, maybe some from the audience and we'll cover some basics that people have been dying to know. And if you're up for it maybe a song or two? How's that sound?" She exclaims. "Sounds great." Tobias says. "Alrighty then! I'll warm up the audience and call you up when they're ready!" Lauren interjects. We nods and sit on the couch watching for our cue.

Lauren walks on to the set, the audience greeting her with waves of applause. "Hello ladies and gents! I'm Lauren Lawrence and welcome to the Lauren Lawrence show!" More applause. "Tonight we have a very special show!" She exclaims, "we have the OTP of everyone in America with us tonight! May I introduce to you Fourtris!" We walk out on stage hand in hand earning cheers and applause from the audience, waving at the cameras and the audience. I hug Lauren and Tobias shakes her hand. We sit down in the chairs next to Lauren. The waves of applause die down as Lauren says, "Welcome to the show! All of us have been wanting you to be here!" "Well we are more than happy to be here with everyone today." Tobias states. "Well then! Earlier today, i tweeted for you guys at home to send in questions for the happy couple with the hashtag #askfourtris and you all sent in over 2 million questions!" Lauren exclaims.

"Ok! The first question is for both of you, how did each of you tell each other that you love each other? Started with who said it first." "I said it first." Tobias says, "First we were hanging out and she fell asleep and i whispered it but i guess she didnt hear me so then,We were heading to dinner after recording at the studio, and i realized , i cant go another minute without making sure this girl knows how i really feel, so i may or may not have yelled I love you Tris Prior." the audience coos "Well what about you Tris?" Lauren asks. Tobias bursts into uncontrollable laughter. I glare at him which only makes him laugh harder. "Um, i think that story should remain confidential for Four's sanity." I say. Tobias nods, his lips clenched together, holding back a laugh. "Alright then, next question, what are your favorite feature about each other, both physical and personality wise?" Lauren asks. "I love Four's eyes and his shoulders are absolutely glorious. Personality wise, his sense of humor makes me smile every time, also his passion for everything is well to be honest, such a turn on," I say. The crowd catcalls and Tobias winks at me.

"Tris' best physical feature is no doubt, her lips. No further explanation needed if you know what i mean, her best personality trait is her positivity and her wit. Nuff said." Tobias says. I pucker my lips, to tease him. "Well you two are just too cute! Next question describe each other in one word."

Me: "Driven"

Him: "Sexy-as-hell"

"Babe, I'm flattered but thats three words." I say while patting his thigh. "Its hyphenated..." He says sheepishly. The audience laughs. "Okay last question until we go to a different topic, Who wears the pants in the relationship?" Lauren asks. Tobias points at me and i laugh. "Guilty as charged." I say.

"Alright! Well, i think the audience here would just love to hear a song from you two, what do you say?" Lauren exclaims

I look at Tobias and he shrugs. "Ok!" I say. The audience cheers as we head to the bandstand, he whispers a song in my ear and i nod reluctantly.

_Him:Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_  
><em>Now I'm trying to get back<em>

_Me: Before the cool dawn run out_  
><em>I'll be giving it my bestest<em>  
><em>And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.<em>  
><em>I reckon, it's again my turn<em>  
><em>To win some or learn some.<em>

_Both: But I won't hesitate_  
><em>No more, no more.<em>  
><em>It cannot wait,<em>  
><em>I'm yours.<em>

_Him: Well, open up your mind and see like me,_  
><em>Open up your plans and damn you're free.<em>  
><em>Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love.<em>  
><em>Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family<em>  
><em>And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved<em>

_Both: So I won't hesitate_  
><em>No more, no more.<em>  
><em>It cannot wait,<em>  
><em>I'm sure.<em>  
><em>There's no need to complicate.<em>  
><em>Our time is short.<em>  
><em>This is our fate,<em>  
><em>I'm yours.<em>

_Him: Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear_  
><em>And I will nibble your ear<em>

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_  
><em>And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer<em>  
><em>But my breath fogged up the glass<em>  
><em>And so I drew a new face and I laughed.<em>

_Him: I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason_  
><em>To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons.<em>  
><em>It's what we aim to do.<em>  
><em>Our name is our virtue.<em>

_Both: But I won't hesitate_  
><em>No more, no more.<em>  
><em>It cannot wait,<em>  
><em>I'm yours.<em>

_Well, open up your mind and see like me,_  
><em>Open up your plans and damn you're free.<em>  
><em>Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours.<em>  
><em>So please don't, please don't, please don't...<em>  
><em>There's no need to complicate.<em>  
><em>'Cause our time is short.<em>  
><em>This oh, this oh, this is our fate.<em>  
><em>I'm yours.<em>

_Oh, I'm yours_  
><em>Oh, I'm yours<em>  
><em>Oh, oh,<em>

The song ends and the crowd goes ballistic! The show ends with Lauren signing off and Tobias and I head back to his house.

We lay down on his bed and gaze up at the ceiling. "You know last time we were here you said you loved me." He says. I smile at the thought, "We were also naked..." He adds suggestively. I punch him jokingly in the shoulder. We lie in comfortable silence for a while. "You know, I'm Just gonna say it." Tobais says suddenly. "Do you wanna move in with me?" I look at him and smile. "Yes!" I reply. I kiss him on the forehead. "Alright. We'll move you in tomorrow." He says. I smile and ask. "Can I stay here tonight? I'm too tired to drive." I ask. He nods and I get up and wash my face. I slip on one of his tshirts and fall asleep in my loves arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG IM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE! I HAVE BEEN PROCRASTINATING SO MUCH. I love you guys! Thank you for your patience**

Tris POV

WOO HOO! Moving day! I just told the girls about moving in with "Four" and they were overjoyed! Christina says she's gonna turn my room into a shoe closet. I laugh at the thought. I've been packing my things for the last hour when I suddenly hear a knock at the door. "Need any help?" A deep voice says. Tobias? "Toby!" I shriek and jump into his arms. He **kisseOMG s** me passionately and spins me around. "And about the help thing yes I do need help with packing my technology and stuff, you do that I'll deal with my lady things." I say.

"What? I wanna deal with the lady things!" Tobias whines. "Perv!" I laugh slapping his shoulder. He chuckles and starts boxing up some stuff.

* * *

><p>•Hours Later•<p>

Ugh! Finally done packing! It's harder than I thought! (**A/N Moving in with a S.O. Is possibly the most difficult thing ever, it's not just a few bags and you're good it's like so many boxes and shit)**

We just loaded my stuff into the back of a U-haul and im off to my new home.

Tobias helps me unload the boxes from the truck when i notice tens of paparazzi flashes surrounding us. It's a gated community, how the hell did they get in here?! they are shouting questions at us like, WOAH HOW'D THIS HAPPEN? ARE YOU GETTING MARRIED? FOUR WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ON THIS TOPIC? IS SHE PREGNANT?. I roll my eyes. How come whenever im with Tobias they always think im pregnant? Im 22! Way to young for that! I cant even take care of a goldfish!

Tobias shoos the cameras away and we carry the boxes into the house. Quite a while later im all settled in and exhausted to say the least.

While i finish putting my clothers in the closet i am greeted by the aroma of cheese and tomato sauce. My eyes widen and i run down the stairs to the kitchen. "PIZZAAAA!" I shout. Tobias laughs and puts a slice of pepperoni pizza on a plate for me. I kiss him lightly and dive into my pizza. Tobias laughs at my eating behaviors and in return i flip him off. "Want something to drink?". "Let's make a drinking game." I declare with my mouth full of pizza. I finish eating and put my plate in the dishwasher. "Get tequila" I command. Tobias does so, and places the bottle and two shot glasses on the table. "Ok so here's how this is gonna work, we will ask each other questions and if" you answer incorrectly you take a shot, if you get it right then the asker of the question has to take a shot. Sound good?" I explain. He nods. "You first." I say.

"Hmmm okay, what's my favorite color?"

"Black" I state nonchalantly

Raises his eyebrows at me, winks, and takes a shot

"My turn! What's my favorite 'position' if you know what I mean." I ask suggesttively.

"How the hell should I know? We've only really done 'it' once!"

I roll my eyes. "You're so clueless" I laugh

"I mean if you want me to find out we could-" I cut him off by slamming my mouth against his. He kisses me back with the same hunger, cupping my face in his hands. He drops his hands to my rear and hoists me up onto the counter. I slither my hands up his shirt, feeling his rippling abs underneath my fingertips. He takes the hint and rips off his shirt. "Bedroom?" He asks. I nod and he lifts me in his arms carrying me to our bedroom. We shut the door behind us and I steady my feet back on the ground. I take the opportunity to push him on the bed, pinning him down. I take off my top revealing my light blue and black lace bra. I stand in the space between his legs and kiss him aggressively while snaking my hand down his jeans, feeling his member. He groans and I smile. He stands up, his jeans unfastened and off. I trail down to my knees and drop his boxers down. I quickly engulf his member in my mouth, hungrily bobbing my head up and down. I drop my head so far into him that I can feel his legnth throbbing. He grasps my hair in his hand, twisting it between his fingers. He grunts loudly. "Tris!" He shouts as he releases. I swallow, and his eyes widen. I stand up. "Kinky much?" He asks. I shrug. "Your turn sexy."

(A/N for the same of the chapter getting out on time, I'm cutting the smut here. Sorry!)

i look at the clock on the wall. 10 pm. i guess I should be getting to sleep, we are meeting with our managers tomorrow morning for an emergency meeting. I fall off into a dreamless sleep, cuddled into Tobias.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, to make up for the last chapter (which totally sucked) I'm going to make this chapter legen- wait for it - DARY! It's probably gonna be super long and awesome! (Haha that's what she said) Please leave me reviews! I love hearing from you!**

Tobias POV

It's 8am. The Girls just picked up Tris so they can talk with her about "girly things" before we meet with our managers. I didn't complain, I just let her do what girls do. I change into my black jeans, some black jordans and a blue shirt sleeve shirt. I put on my black leather jacket and comb my hair. I put on my black sunglasses and hop into my Aston Martin and drive. I decide to head to Starbucks to grab Tris a coffee. I get her usual (Iced nonfat caramel macchiato) and get myself a black coffee. I also know how much Tris LOVES her coffee cake so I get her a slice.

As I pay, the lady handing me the drinks asks me loudly, "OH MY GOD ARE YOU FOUR?!". Now everyone in Starbucks is staring at me. I gulp and toss the money down, take the drinks and run out of the store hopping in my car avoiding the paparazzi flashes. I'm still not used to the whole "man crush of every girl in America" thing. It's pretty overwhelming. I used to be really conserved and quiet. I adopted the name Four from my little sister, Kylie who called me that when I had glasses. I've changed a lot since then.

Back then I let my father control my life, he'd abuse me, physically and verbally. The words hurt more that the scars. He's in jail now so I don't have to worry anymore. I still sleep on my stomach, even though the scars on my back don't hurt anymore. I barely could trust anyone. As soon as the band took off, I never had to be afraid, I have Tris now, she's better than anything I have ever hoped and dreamed for.

I pull up into the Parking lot of the office building where we are having our meeting/breakfast. I get out of my car with the coffees in hand. I ride the elevator up to the 8th floor which is our designated meeting room. I'm the lasts to arrive. I'm greeted by everyone and I hand tris her coffee. She kisses me and The Divergent's manager, Lynn, takes a picture. I look at her "What? It's good press!" She explains. I shrug and sit down in the seat next to Will and Uriah.

Our manager Amar and our newly hired joint publicist Tori start the meeting.

"Good Morning everybody! As you probably know already my name is Tori Wu and I am advising your public appearances and how you appear to your fanbase." Tori says.

Lynn shuts off the lights and flips on a slide show titled Free Four and The Divergent's.

She begins, "Alright ladies and gents, we all know how both The Divergent's and Free Four were supposed to tour next year correct?" We all nod, "Amar and I have proposed an idea. Your tours were scheduled to kick off around the same time, seeing as tickets have not yet been released, we think the best idea for both of your bands popularity to increase we should have, a joint tour. 6 continents, about 8 months." She flips to a new slide showing bar graphs. "Your bands have about the same fan base due to your fan sites surveys with The Divergent's a little bit ahead. Due to recent Fourtris, Chrill, Mariah, and Sheke action, both bands fanbases have merged to create one huge fanbase called, Dauntless. The Dauntless Tour would kick off about 5 months from now and would be a combination of songs just from Free Four, songs just from The Divergent's, mostly joint songs, and some songs with the most popular couples in the given area that we are in while preforming." She finishes and turns the lights back on.

We all look at eachother. The girls huddle and we hear whispers. Tris clears her throat and speaks, "I speak on behalf of The Divergent's, needless to explain, we're in.". I glance at the guys and Will speaks, "I completely agree with The Divergent's it would be a wonderful opportunity for us and we could get a lot of fans from this along with a lot of publicity. We're in."

We all cheer and hug each other.

"Ok then, we'll commence making photo shoot, interview, press conference, and tour dates effective immediately." Amar says and opens the door for us to leave.

We all walk down to a nearby bagel place and talk about the insane months ahead of us.

* * *

><p><span>1 Month Later<span>

**Tris POV**

Its been a month since the meeting, we have our first photo shoot for the tour announcements today. This is going to be the reveal of the tour to the fans and we are very excited. The theme for the shoot and tour is being announced to us today by Tori. Tobias and I hop in my car, fresh out of the shower, sweatsuitS on ready for action. It takes about 20 minutes to get to the set. We stand in front of the doors with the girls and guys preparing to open the doors. "On three." Marlen says

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

The doors wing open revealing the set to us...

The theme is...

**Cliffy! Please reveiw what you want the theme to be, when i**

**get one I like I will post the next chapter! **


	14. Chapter 14

**HEYEHYEHYEHEYHEYEHEYEHEYHEY!**

**This chapter starts before the meeting and will pick up later with the photo shoot!**

Tris POV

I am in the girls living room right now surrounded by Marlene, Shauna, and Christina. I can feel the impending bombardment of questions. 3,2,1-"OKAY FIRST THINGS FIRST IS HE KINKY YET?" Shauna shouts. "No, unfortunately not..." I say sighing. "I swear to God Beatrice Prior, You need to talk to him! If in a month you still haven't told him we will tell him ourselves!" Christina warns. "You wouldn't dare!" I say. "Try me." Christina threatens. I groan and head to the office.

**_1 MONTH LATER_**

The theme is... LOVE AND LUST. Tori explains that it appeals to all of our fan base and will be an incredible base for our tour. "Alrighty guys! Each couple will do a shoot together one for love and one for lust, each person individually, and then Free Four will take a pic, then The Divergents, Then both bands together okay? Alright lets get you to hair and makeup!" Tori explains quickly, shoving us towards our makeup stations. Four and I have our shoot first, we are doing the love shoot first.

Tobias is in a Tux with a white bow tie. I am in a long flowy white dress with off the shoulder sleeves. My hair is loosely curled, with my hair running down my shoulders. I meet Tobias in front of the green screen and he has a bouquet of blood red roses in his hands. "Woah you look- woah" he stutters. I giggle, "Same to you." I reply. He kisses me on the forehead. I smile.

One camera starts to record and others flash photos. Tobias and I be our more romantic selves, he slips a rose in my hair and i pretend to fix his bow tie. We kiss softly occasionally, and he tucks my hair behind my ear. It takes about a half hour before our Love shoot is over. While Chrill, Mariah, and Sheke do their shoots, Tobias and I get ready for our lust shoot. Im in the dressing room, staring at my reflection.

I look ridiculous. Im wearing extremely short black high-waisted leather shorts. I also have an extreme black push up bra and a denim tunic half way buttoned up. My shoes are Red sneaker wedges. I look like a stripper. I have a smokey eye and messy curled hair. I walk out of the changing room my arms crossed over my chest. I put my head down, looking at the ground.

"Babe?" I hear Tobias say. I look up and see him, Ripped black jeans, converse, and no shirt. "Dont worry, i look ridiculous too. " He says. I uncross my arms and hug him. We pull apart and walk hand and hand to the green screen which now has a torn up couch in front of it. Tori looks at me and then looks at the couch. I roll my eyes and sit on it. Tobias sits next to me. "Do something!" Lynn yells.

The camera starts rolling and lights start flashing. Immediately Tobias kisses me passionately, pushing me against the couch arm. He bites my lip and i moan lightly. I try and contain my euphoria, seeing as there is many people here. As soon as that shoot is over, i change into our band photo.

I notice Christina talking to Tobias and see her point at me. No. No. No. OH MY GOD NO. FUCK SHIT FUCK FUCK NO. "CHRISTINAWHATTHEFUCKAREYOUDOINGYOUCANTJUSTDOTHAT!" I yell. "WE MADE A DEAL TRIS!" She yells back. "No, No we didn't Chris." I face-palm and go to my car. I pound my head on the steering wheel making the car beep. I hear a knock on the window and unlock the car. Tobias sits in the passenger seat. I look at him, obviously blushing. "No kink huh?" He laughs. I look at him, puzzled. "Babe, you should've told me, i didn't know how into that you were, ill step up my game i promise." He reassures. I bite my lip. "We'll have fun tonight..." He says, winking and getting out of the car. My cheeks flush and i step out of my car. I run back into the studio meeting the girls in front of the green screen.

We are all dressed in tight, almost mid-thigh black dresses. My hair is in a ponytail, pin straightened and FABULOUS. Christina's hair is messily curled, Marlene's is in a messy but styled bun, and Shauna's is pin straightened. We do our signature poses, some silly ones, and some that Tori came up with. It takes us about 30 minutes to finish that shoot. As i leave the green screen, i see Tobias heading to the screen for his solo shoot. He has lipstick kiss marks all over his face, neck, and chest. I look at him shocked. "Umm, how'd the lipstick stains happen?" I ask laughing. I see Lynn in the bathroom mirror washing out her mouth with soap. "Dont worry hun, he's yours." she chokes. I laugh and kiss Tobias. I watch him as he poses for the camera. He bites his lip "flirting with the camera" as Tori would call it. My eyes widen at his constant sexiness. "Hey Four!" I yell, "Save some kink for later!". I laugh and he winks at me. "Babe im gonna go home! I'll catch you later! I love you" I yell. "I love you too baby!" He responds.

I hop in the car and drive home. Tonight is gonna be, awesome...


	15. Chapter 15

**whattttttt?! CHAPTER 15 ALREADY!? OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG WOOT Sorry for not writing in a while, I've been a bit busy with my health and family etc.**

**Anyway, this chapter may be intense sexually for some readers, i will let you know when its over so we can continue with the storyline.**

**Love you guys!**

_Tris POV_

Its been an hour since I left the photo shoot. Tobias hasn't come home yet. I wait anxiously in my bathroom brushing my hair into a ponytail. I come out of the bathroom and see none other than Tobias enter the room. The door slams and he runs over to me, slamming his lips against mine. He weaves his hands through my hair and presses me against the wall pinning my hairs above me. He kisses my collar bone. I moan, reactive to his touch. He comes up to my upper jaw and kisses me passionately. I moan, "what do you want to do to me". He grunts "You're gonna do whatever I say. Got that?" He commands. I nod, shaking at his dominance. "Get on the bed" I do as he commands and lay on the bed. He slowly strips me of my clothes and undergarments, removing my thong with his teeth.

He uses my removed clothes to tie my arms and legs to the bed posts, leaving me completely vulnerable to him. He removes his shirt and pants. Leaving him in his already tented boxers. He crawls on top of me, his forearms next to my waist. He drops his boxers to the ground and slams into me, hard, and deep. "Tobias!" I moan loudly. He grunts as he pounds into me. He brings one of his hands up, fiercely rubbing my clit. I arch my back to be closer to his touch. I am about to reach my climax but suddenly I feel his touch no more. "Tobias, don't do this" I moan. He unties my restraints and commands me to get on the ground on my knees.

"Suck" he commands. I immediately start bobbing my mouth up and down on his member. He grunts loudly as I increase my pace. He grabs my head and controls my pace, forcing it up and down with his strong hands. "Ughh, tris!" He moans, releasing into the back of my throat.

He stands me up and pins me against the wall, my legs spread. He slams into me from a new angle and I scream in ecstasy. He pounds Into me, my back sliding up and down the wall with each thrust, burning it. I moan from the perfect mix of pain and pleasure. "To-Tobias!" I moan out as my walls clench around his member. We release at the same time. My eyes roll back and we plop on the bed. He kisses my stomach, trailing up to my chest, neck, then lips. "I love you" he whispers. "I love you too, that was fucking amazing" I reply. He smirks and winks. Making me laugh. The thing I love about Tobias is that after anything intimate, sad, or upsetting, he still manages to get through to me and make me laugh.

•THE NEXT DAY•

Today is the day the tour is announced and the pictures are released. The members of both bands, along with Tori, Lynn, and Amar are sitting in The Divergent's house preparing to upload the pictures to all of our social media platforms. "Ready?" Amar asks. We all nod

"3"

"2"

"1"

We all press upload and the messages from the fans come flooding in.

"OMG SO PUMPED!"

"CRYING B/C PERF"

And messages of that decide to do a quick live-stream for the fans to get them even more pumped up for the tour!

Tori presses the live button on the computer which immediately turns on the camera for the live stream.

"Hey everyone! We are The Divergent's" I greet "And this is Free Four" Uriah shrieks, we all laugh.

"For those of you who don't know, Free Four and The Divergent's are going on a joint tour!" Christina announces excitedly.

"Basically, how this is gonna work is, there will be a combination of F4 and TD joint songs, some just Free 4, some just The Divergent's and some couples songs for the ships that are most liked in the area we are preforming at!" Marlene exclaims. "I hope you guys can come out and see us! The tour begins in 4 months and tickets go on sale, in 5-4-3-2-1!" Zeke exclaims and we count down together. "Hope you can make it, Love you guys!" I say and the camera shuts off. Tori claps and stands up in front of us. "ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTS! WE NEED TO RAMP UP TOUR PRODUCTION! TOMORROW WE WILL START CHOREOGRAPHING AND WE WILL BE DOING NON STOP WORK UNTIL THE TOUR! WE CAN NOT AFFORD TO SCREW THIS UP! COSTUME DESIGNS ARE ALREADY IN THE PROCESS ALONG WITH A SET LIST. LETS DO THIS PEOPLE!" She shouts. We all cheer and hug each other. I can't believe its actually happening, i get to tour with the love of my life.


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY TIDDLE-BITCHES! I cant believe I have over 5k reads ON THIS STORY! Thank you so much for all of your positive feedback and i will update as much as i can!**

**Love you guys, this story is gonna ramp up pretty soon so stick with me! Sorry for not updating in 8 days but I will update as much as I can.**

TRIS POV

Today is choreography day, Free Four and the Divergents are training separately today, which is reliving in a way. I need some girl time! The girls and i arrive at the dance studio where our choreographer is waiting for us. We start dancing in the choreographed manner to our not yet released song that Shauna wrote called "Competition"

[Me:]

Yeah, you're such a gentleman  
>You always open doors for me<br>But you see us kind of different  
>It's like you always have to be<br>The first one to open his mouth  
>The last one to throw in your towel<br>It's time to chill yourself out  
>Boy you're trying<p>

[Marlene:]  
>Just a little bit too hard<br>I thought I told you when we met  
>That I like you for who you are<br>But I think you like an argument  
>I don't need to speak in my mind<br>I'm too grown, I'm taking my time  
>I'm sick of hearing you whine<br>Listen, baby

[Me:]  
>You don't have to come first<br>Second is okay 'cause you ain't ever beating me

[All of us:]  
>I say it once<br>You say it twice  
>You know I like a little competition from time to time<br>You think I'm wrong when I know I'm right  
>You lose this ain't no kinda competition<br>I like a man with ambition  
>But when you gonna know it's time to let go?<br>'Cause I think I'm about to lose my mind

[Christina:]  
>Tell me does it scare you,<br>That I'm living my dream?  
>Now I don't mean to hurt you<br>But you make me wanna scream  
>You smile while grinding your teeth<br>You clap while stomping your feet  
>You act about 17<br>I'm so tired

[Me:]  
>You don't have to come first<br>Second is okay 'cause you ain't ever beating me

[All of us:]  
>I say it once<br>You say it twice  
>You know I like a little competition from time to time<br>You think I'm wrong when I know I'm right  
>You lose this ain't no kinda competition<br>I like a man with ambition  
>But when you gonna know it's time to let go?<br>'Cause I think I'm about to lose my mind

I can do it better  
>You know I can do it better<p>

[Shauna:]  
>What you tryin' to prove?<br>What is it with you?  
>Always thinking<br>[All:]  
>I can do it better<br>You know I can do it better  
>[Shauna:]<br>Baby, I can't stand  
>Always arguments<br>Why you wanna fight? (Why you wanna fight?)  
>[All:]<br>You ain't always right  
>I can do it better every day and every night<br>I can do it better every day and every night

I say it once  
>You say it twice<br>You know I like a little competition from time to time  
>You think I'm wrong when I know I'm right<br>You lose this ain't no kinda competition  
>I like a man with ambition<br>But when you gonna know it's time to let go?  
>'Cause I think I'm about to lose my mind<p>

We end with a sassy hip pop and we breathe heavily, trying to recover from our time of dancing and singing. We all compliment eachother on our techniques. I take a gulp of water and look into the next room, where the boys are learning choreography. I spit take and point to the door, alerting the girls to look. They all join me and we watch our boyfriends dane suggestively, may i add with their shirts off! I hear some really catchy music playing. and we watch as they rehearse their number. Four has a microphone

[4]

I can move mountains

I can work a miracle, work a miracle

Oh, oh, keep you like an oath

May nothing but death do us part

[all]

She wants to dance like Uma Thurman

Bury me till I confess

She wants to dance like Uma Thurman

And I can't get you out of my head

[4]

The stench, the stench of summer sex

And CK eternity, oh, hell, yes

Divide me down to the smallest I can be

Put your, put your v-v-v-venom in me

[Zeke]

I can move mountains

I can work a miracle, work a miracle

Oh, oh, keep you like an oath

May nothing but death do us part

[Will]

She wants to dance like Uma Thurman

Bury me till I confess

[Uriah]

She wants to dance like Uma Thurman

And I can't get you out of my head

[4]

The blood, the blood, the blood of the lamb

It's worth two lions, but here I am

And I slept in last night's clothes and tomorrow's dreams

But they're not quite what they seem

[Uriah]

I can move mountains

I can work a miracle, work a miracle

Oh, oh, keep you like an oath

May nothing but death do us part

[All]

You'll find your way

And may death find you alive

Take me down the line

In Gem City we turn the tide

You'll find your way

And may death find you alive

Take me down the line

In Gem City we turn the tide

[4]

She wants to dance like Uma Thurman

Bury me till I confess

She wants to dance like Uma Thurman

And I can't get you out of my head

I can move mountains

I can work a miracle, work a miracle

Oh, oh, keep you like an oath

May nothing but death do us part

[all]

I can move mountains

I can work a miracle, work a miracle

Oh, oh, keep you like an oath

May nothing but death do us part

We all barge into the dance room and give the boys a round of applause. I notice how sexy Tobias looks with his abs glistening with perspiration. I shudder and leave with the girls to get lunch.

When we arrive at our favorite restaurant we sit in the room we always reserve. "So Trissy, how's life with Number boy?" Marlene asks. "It's great, the boy has stepped up his game if you know what I mean." I say while sipping my wine. Christina raises her eyebrows and grins at me. I laugh. "At times like these I'm glad you aren't my next door room neighbor, I'd rather not hear the discovery channel being re-enacted so close to where I sleep." Shauna says with a shudder. We all laugh, "it's not like the discovery channel it's more like 50 shades of Grey" I retort "That MANY SHADES OF GREY?! Wait whats 50 shades of grey?" Marlene asks. Christina nearly has a heart attack and she starts explaining the books to Marlene, revealing a side to Christina that I did not ever want to see. Tonight's gonna be a long night...


	17. Chapter 17

** Im so sorry for not writing in so long :((((( I am really busy with work and my health and i am trying as hard as i can to write, its really difficult to squeeze it in and to top that, i have extreme writers block. PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME IDEAS BECAUSE I NEED SOMETHING TO WRITE! I love you guys :)**

Tris POV

Lauren Lawrence called us last night to request an immediate interview to promote our upcoming tour. It's currently 7 o'clock the next night, and I'm with the girls and guys in the green room. Tori bursts in the room and hurries us into the wings of the set to wait for our cue. Lauren walks perkily on stage waving and blowing kisses to everyone. "Hey Fangirls and Fanboys!" She exclaims, "Tonight, we have some very special guests on the show, last time we saw them, they were meeting each other for the first time, and now, they just announced their joint tour!" The crowd cheers loudly. "May i introduce to your, FREE FOUR AND THE DIVERGENT'S!" She shouts over the cheers. We walk out on stage and wave to everyone and sit on the couch, after shaking hands with and hugging Lauren. "So, gentlemen and ladies, you have some explaining to do, how'd all of ya'll get together, you know as couples?" Lauren asks.

Christina looks at Will and shrugs, "Well, after we met after the interview, I heard a tapping on my window, and before i could process what was happening, a rock came bursting through my fricking window and i hear some girl yelling, "HEY MAN MEAT LOOK OUT YOUR WINDOW!" I look ouimtside and i see Christina holding a 6 case of beer and she was telling me to come down and join her, which I did, and thats how it happened" Will explains. We all laugh and swoon and Shauna begins her story, "Our story begins at a dinner we were having with both of the bands and Zeke, no joke, stands up on a chair yells, 'IM just gonna say it, Shauna will you go out with me?!' I was laughing so hard, and i, obviously, said yes." Everyone awws and Uriah starts their story,

"It was during one of our recording sessions, i kept noticing little things about Mar aand i realized, i need this girl in my life, so in between takes, i flat out said, go to dinner with me, and she agreed, to my surprise." Uriah kisses MArlene on the hand and Mar blushes. "You all know our story, it started right here, on this very show." I say and Tobias grins and chuckles. "Okay, lets get to some fun stuff, you all watch Jimmy Kimmel right?" Lauren asks, everyone cheers, "Good good, well he does this segment called celbrities mean read tweets, and that is exactly what we are gonna do! Also to spice it up, we are going to read some news articles and discuss them, you ready!" she exclaims. We all nod and a tweet for me pops up on the screen and i read it, "' trisprior looks like a mother fucking weasel'" I laugh and shrug my shoulders, "Thats probably valid" i joke, and everyone laughs, one for Christinas shows up now, "' chrissyT is a prostitute' Hm, okay" Christina says,

We continue reading

" 4Four4 reminds me of a fucking rhinocerous, his nose looks like it could pierce someones eye out"

" uriahisnotapansycake is a spazz"

" getyourzekeonlooks like he would smell like stale farts and horseraddish"

" Marleeeeeeene looks like a 12 year old boy"

" Shaunana is a turd"

" willyounot is a smart-ass"

We all laugh at the tweets and make fun of eachother, "Alright, now some articles!" Lauren exclaims, she then reads an article, "Fourtris Conspiracy theory, Four is actually Tris' hus1band and Tris is Marlene's mom, for the sake of the band, Marlene was passed of as the same age as Tris, but Tris and Four are actually 35." We all laugh and Tobias speaks while giggling, "I can say with all honesty, we are 22 and 23, and Marlene is not our daughter and Tris and I are not married." "Okay next article, Christina and Will broke up, nuff said." Lauren says, Christina confirms this is not true by laughing and kissing Will full on the lips. "Alrighty then, Shauna is pregnant, but. with Will's baby." "Oh hell no, sorry Will but you nasty!" Shauna sasses and we all giggle. "Okay, enough with that for now, im going to ask some questions about the tour, so what's the theme for this album?" "Love vs. Lust" Zeke quickly answers, "Oh, how sensual, should we expect some saucy numbers?" "We'll see..." I tease, sing-songily. "I think we need to take a look at some of these promo photos and give them a bit of commentary, she clicks a remote and a picture of Four appears on the screen, he is shirtless with lipstick prints all over his torso, biting his lip. The girls in the audience catcall and whistle. "What i think my buddy four was thinking in this photo was, I really gotta take a crap right now." Will jokes. Tobias punches him in the arm and Will laughs. "May i just say, you look sexy as hell in this photo!" Lauren comments, I glare at her, "Dont worry Tris, he's yours" She holds up her hands in surrender. I laugh and the photo switches to the Free Four group photo. "HOLY SHIT" Marlene shouts. We all look at her, "I hadn't seen this one, they look hot as fuck!" We all laugh and the photo changes to our group photo, "DAMNNNNN" the boys shout in unison, and we giggle.

"All right ladies and gentlemen, we'll be right back after this commercial break!" Lauren exclaims


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey babies! I've decided I'm going to post every Monday and possibly sporadically throughout the week! But count on a for sure chapter on Mondays! That you so much for reading! Enjoy (I'm gonna try and write another chapter today)**

Tris POV

"Welcome back to the Lauren Lawrence Show! I'm back with The dauntless crew! Free Four and the Divergents!" Lauren shouts over the crowds cheers. "Well my beautiful fan girls and fanboys,last time we were all here together, Candor and Dauntless was a huge hit! So let's play that again shall we?" We all nod and sit in a circle.

"I'll start!" Uriah shrieks, "Mar, Candor or dauntless?" "I don't want to be he first person to do a dare so Candor." "My girlfriend is a pansy cake?!" Uriah says while fake fainting, "Dork" Marlene scoffs and Uriah sits back up. "Ok whatever, Would you ever have a threesome?" Uriah asks, "If this is your way of asking me if I want to do one, this is a bad way to ask and, no I would not." Mar retorts and we all laugh. "Will! C or D?" "Dauntless!" "Hmmmm, I dare you to tell us your most embarrassing moment!" I glance at Tobias and back at Will.

He better not say what I think he's going to say! Will blushes, "Well, I think this is a bit more embarrassing for them that for me but it was still not my best moment." Oh god, he's gonna do it. "I may or may not have walked in on a certain couple here, doing the nasty in the shower." Tobias' eyebrows furrow and he groans. I laugh. The crowd cat-calls and cheers. We all laugh. "Hm, Tris! Candor or dauntless!" "DAUNTLESS BITCHES!" I shriek. "I dare you to describe your first time." Oh god. "Um, I was in high school and it was this guy named peter, He is irrelevant to me now." I explain. "Wait, Peter Hayes?!" Lauren shrieks. I glare at her and scrunch my nose yes. She giggles. "Christina, C or D?" "Candor" "What is your biggest fear?" I ask. She mumbles something in audible. "What was that?" Zeke teases. "MOTHS IM AFRAID OF MOTHS!" Christina shouts. We all laugh and she slumps back. "Zeke C or D?" She asks. "Dauntless!" Zeke exclaims. "I dare you to, let me tweet whatever I want on your twitter!" Christina says. Zeke's eyes widen as he hands her his phone. Christina furiously types something, grins and then presses the tweet button, she clears her throat and reads her tweet aloud, "I Zeke Pedrad am a virgin, I am no ones fuckboy, I am a pure fairy angel princess" Zeke groans and Christina passes his phone back to him. "Four! Candor or dauntless!" "Candor for now..." Tobias says, "YOU MY FRIEND ARE A PANSYCAKE! Anyway, what's your number?" Zeke asks. "Huh?" "How many people have you hooked up with?" "One that matters" Tobias coos and kisses me on the head. I kiss him on the lips and we earn applause from the audience. "Tris Candor or Dauntless?" He asks me. "Dauntless!" I reply with confidence. He stands me up and kneels in front of me...

The audience gasps and my eyes widen, "I dare you to accept this promise ring, to pronounce my love for you and to state physically that we will be faithful to each-other and to our love." He says. I smile and nod. He slips the ring on my finger, stands up, and kisses me tenderly. "Let's give it up for Fourtris!" Lauren yells, and waves of applause take over the studio. "Why don't we hear a duet from you two to end the show?" She suggests. Four and I nod and take the stage,

Four: You tell all the boys no

Makes you feel good yeah

I know you're out of my league

But that won't scare me way out no

You've carried on so long

You couldn't stop if you tried it

You've built your wall so high

That no one could climb it

But i'm gonna try

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful

Would you let me see beneath your perfect

Take it off now girl, take it off now girl

I wanna see inside

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight

Me: You let all the girls go

Makes you feel good, don't it?

Behind your Broadway show

I heard a voice say please don't hurt me

You've carried on so long

You couldn't stop if you tried it

You've built your wall so high

That no one could climb it

But i'm gonna try

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful

Would you let me see beneath your perfect

Take it off now boy, take it off now boy

I wanna see inside

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

Ohhh, Tonight

See beneath, See beneath,

I... Tonight

I...

Both: I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower

I'll hold your hand and you'll, you'll jump right out

We'll be falling, falling

But that's okay

Cause I'll be right here

I just wanna love

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful

Would you let me see beneath your perfect

Take it off now girl (now boy), take it off now girl (now boy)

Cause I wanna see inside

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

Tonight, see beneath your beautiful

Oh tonight, we ain't perfect, we ain't perfect

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight

The stage lights turn off and the applause waves as we all exit the studio.


End file.
